Past & Present
by ChronicleDrama
Summary: After not seeing each other for ten years, Daphne and Fred meet once again in a boarding school. Will they fall in love? What happens if their parents hate each other? And what happens if a murder happens close by? FredxDaphne


**Please Read: Alrighty, so Scooby Doo is like, my all-time favorite childhood show so I thought it was fair to write a fanfiction about it. Anyways, if there were to occur the idea that this fanfiction were to be done in real life, you can check out my profile which shows what Fred and Daphne would look like in real life. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Ten Years Ago...

_"Gosh, you are so slow!" Fred jumped as he spun around to face the giggling red-head. She laughed before running up the steps of her mansion as he followed. They were both of the age of seven and the two had grown to become quite the pair of friends. They had enjoyed each other's company ever since their parents had introduced them over dinner. The two families had grown close over the few months and soon every Saturday the families met together. Daphne's older sisters helped the two mothers in the kitchen as they all talked while Daphne's father and Fred's stayed in the living room, on the couch, watching the latest football game or whatever televised sport that was in season. And being the youngest of the family, Daphne and Fred did any game they could think of together. Tag, hide-and-seek, sword fight, board games, video games, and anything they would create to pass the time. They truly were inseparable._

_"Gotcha ya'!" Fred yelled as he tapped Daphne's back with his hand and bolted in front of her. She laughed lightly while chasing him up the rest of the stairs and following him down the hallway. She chased him into her room where he was cornered. He was sure she was going to tag him and take off out the door, but that didn't happen for something else caught the red-head's eye. _

_"Hey, let's play this." The girl insisted, sitting down in front of the large, flatscreen television that covered the wall and picking up one of the game controllers. He nodded while taking a seat next to her and picking one up also. Daphne's family was wealthy. The mansion was gigantic with butlers and maids, it was a surprise why her mother even bothered cooking. Still, it wasn't as if Fred's family was poor, but they were nothing compared to Daphne's wealth. _

_"What is it?" He questioned, tilting his head as the TV loaded their game. She grinned at him._

_"You'll see. It's my favorite." So, the two spent the rest of the evening playing game after game on the television before they both heard the sound of heated arguing come from the story just below them. The two exchanged looks as Daphne paused the game to listen better._

_"You should be ashamed! You knew that I was running for mayor!" Shouted Fred's father, sounding just as angry and violent as he was. Daphne faintly smiled at Fred._

_"Your dad is running for mayor?" She asked, causing Fred to nod. "Good for him." She granted, letting out a chuckle as she listened once more. Fred did the same, wondering why the topic had been brought up. Was Daphne's father running for mayor too?_

_"No, I didn't! You never even brought it up! Besides, I have just as much right to do as you do." Daphne's father argued. Daphne's eyes widened while nodding toward her bedroom door. They both headed out it, stopping at the stairway, so that they could see their parents._

_"Fine, you didn't. Now that you know, drop out." Fred's dad insisted, crossing his arms defiantly._

_"Why? My husband could be a great mayor for this town." Daphne's mother cried, stepping in front of her husband. Barty sat a firm hand on her shoulder as he gazed over at Fred's father. _

_Fred's father, Fred Sr, looked around the room irritably as his eyes landed on Fred who was standing by Daphne. "Freddie, come down here!" Fred sent an unsure look toward Daphne before heading down the steps. Daphne followed, slowly making her way until she was to her parents. Fred stood across from her, his dad slinging a hand over his shoulder. "Fine, we're are leaving. Get it? We've had enough with you two and your ways. C'mon Peggy, we'll be going home now." With that, Fred Sr., Peggy, and Fred Jr. turned around and headed towards the door. Fred looked backwards as he heard Daphne call his name._

_"Bye, Fred! See you next Saturday!" Unfortunately, the meeting Saturday never occurred. The two families were two headstrong to even speak to each other again. That day was the last day that they spoke. Fred Jones Sr. ended up winning the election as mayor and that didn't help the relationship either. Soon, Daphne and Fred had gone their separate ways, each other only becoming distant memories._

**Hmm, so what do you all think? Should I continue? It's up to you, all you have to do is review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
